La tristesse de la dépression
by Girly08
Summary: Pendant une mission, Ezra fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurai pas du faire au yeux de l'équipage. Kanan et Ezra se dispute et malheureusement cette dispute conduit le jeune Padawan a commettre sa terrible tristesse a la dépression.


**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, j'étais absente parce que j'ai pris du temps a savoir quel histoire je devrai publier et que je me suis fait des après midi Star Wars Rebels XD.**

 **J'ai regardé la saison 3 et sachez que l'épisode 21-22 ma beaucoup choqué, beaucoup trop de morts a mon gout, la base Rebels, et surtout le sacrifice du commandent Sato. Je me demande se que nous réserve la Saison 4. Bref voila ma nouvelle histoire.**

 **Attention : Cette histoire contiens des détails sur du sang, des coupes, des médicaments et d'autre chose.**

 **La tristesse de la dépression.**

 **POV Ezra**

La mission était de récupéré des caisses mais malheureusement, les Stormtroopers et des Chasseurs TIE nous on trouvé. Sabine lança des Miracles sur eux, les faisant explosés.

'' Tous le monde au vaisseaux ! '' Commende mon Maître.

Avant de courir et de se dirigé au vaisseaux, Sabine avait mis des bombes sur les murs en fer pour ce débarrassé d'eux une fois pour toute. Je regardais les emplacement des bombes, je devais vite les décroché avant qu'elle explose.

'' Ezra ! Qu'es que tu fait ? '' Crie Kanan en me regardent retiré les bombes du murs.

'' Je les décroches '' Je lui dit.

Kanan me regarde avec une expression de colère '' Non, repose sa et vien vite ! ''

'' NON ! Allez-y je vous rejoins après ! '' Je leur dit.

Je jette les bombes vers les caisse '' Le petit a perdu la tête '' J'entend Zeb.

Je me mit a courir vers les autres, la rampe du Ghost étais ouvert, et nous montons sur la rampe.

Hera décolla et ferma la rampe, les bombes explose plus loin et nous nous dirigeons dans l'espace, je me retourne vers Zeb, Sabine et Kanan qui étais très en colère contre moi. Oh Non.

 **POV Narrateur**

'' Saut dans l'hyperespace '' Le Ghost partie dans l'hyperespace et en pilote automatique.

Hera souffla '' Mission accomplie ''

'' Waah Waaah Waah '' S'exprime Chopper.

'' Je suis du même avis que toi Chopper, les missions que nous donne Faulcrum devienne de plus difficile ''

Tout d'un coup, ils entendu une dispute au niveaux de la rampe.

'' Mais qu'es qu'il se passe ? '' Elle se leva de son siège et se dirige vers la rampe avec Chopper derrière elle.

Elle vu Kanan, crier après Ezra.

'' Qu'es qu'il se passe ici ? '' Demande Hera.

'' On a pas eu les caisse cause d'Ezra '' Crie Kanan.

'' Quoi ?! ''

'' Mais je.. '' il commença mais Hera le coupa.

'' Ezra ! Ces caisse devais être importante, on devais les livré a Faulcrum mais tu les a fait explosé ''

'' Non, il y av...''

'' Tu est trop têtue et a chaque fois que tu est dans nos pieds, on ratte des mission. Si seulement tu nous avez pas volé les caisse quand on ta rencontré tu ne serai pas la, notre vie serai mieux sans toi ! '' A exagéré le Jedi.

'' KANAN JARRUS ! '' Crie Hera.

Zeb et Sabine étais choqué, ils étais en colère contre le Padawan mais pas au point de lui dire des chose blessante a lui.

Kanan réalise se qu'il a dit '' Ezra je...'' il commença en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

'' LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! '' Il couru dans la salle de bain en larme et s'enferme a clé dedans.

Hera s'approcha de Kanan très énervé.

'' Dans la salle commune. Jarrus ! '' Commende Hera froidement.

Kanan se dirige dans la salle commune avec Hera en colère derrière lui laissant Sabine et Zeb.

'' Pauvre Ezra '' Dit tristement la Mandalorienne.

'' Karabast, je ne voudrai pas être a la place de l'enfant '' Maudit Zeb.

'' Il a tellement souffert durant son enfance '' Dit-elle.

 **Avec Ezra**

 **POV Ezra**

Je n'arrive pas a y croire se qu'a dit Kanan, Ils ont raison, si je n'avais pas volé leur fourniture, il ne m'aurai pas eu dans leur jambes un Rat des rue, un raté, un orphelin.

Ils ne veulent pas de moi, alors je vais partir. Je me lève et me dirige vers l'armoire a pharmacie, j'ouvre l'armoire et prend une bouteille de pilule, je regarde l'étiquette. Seulement pour Adulte. Parfait !

Avant de faire se que j'avait en tête, j'écrive un mot sur une feuille a papier **( Me demandé pas ou il la trouvé )** pour tous l'équipage. Je finie d'écrire et me dirige vers la baignoire et fait coulé de l'eau dedans.

J'arrête l'eau et j'enlève mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et ma veste pour laissé mon pantalon et ma chemise. **( Je vais pas le mettre nue non plus Oo)** et rentre dans l'eau toujours avec la bouteille de pilule, j'ouvre le couvercle et prend plein de pilule dans ma main et les met dans la bouche et je les avales. Je prend un rasoir dans un tiroir et me coupe laissant apparaître du sang qui coule. Je me coupé plusieurs fois.

Je me sentie endormie tout d'un coup, je laisse tombé mon bras dans l'eau laissant un petit bain de sang et je glissé dans l'eau, mes cheveux flotté dans l'eau et mon visage ainsi que tout mon corps étais sous l'eau, je ne pouvais plus me relevé. L'obscurité m'entourai, mes dernières pensé étais **Que la force soit avec vous.**

 **POV Kanan**

Hera me crier dessus pour se que j'avais dit a Ezra, je ne voulait pas le blesser. Tout d'un coup je sentie un coup sur ma tête.

'' Aiie, je sais que je le mérite mais tu ma déjà frappé au moins 3 fois '' Je me plain.

'' Arrête de te plaindre, Ezra n'a pas fait exprès d'avoir fait explosé les caisses, il a surement sentie quelque chose de mauvais '' Dit Hera.

'' Ta raison, je vais m'excusé au près de lui '' Je lui dit. Elle me sourie.

 **Que la force soit avec vous.** J'entendu Ezra a travers la force mais pourquoi a t-il dit sa ? Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et frappa a la porte.

'' Ezra ? ''

...Rien...

'' Ezra es que tu est la ? ''

...Toujours rien...

'' Ezra s-il te plait ouvre moi ''

...Rien...

'' Zeb peut tu venir ici ? '' J'appel Zeb.

Zeb, Hera, Chopper et Sabine arrive vers moi. '' Qu'es qu'il y a patron ? '' Demande Zeb.

'' Je veux que tu casse la porte, Ezra ne veux pas m'ouvrir ''

'' D'accord '' Zeb mit un coup de pied a la porte qui tomba a terre **( Je sais que la porte est en fer mais je fait se que je veux ;)**

 **POV Narrateur**

L'équipage entra dans la salle de bain, ils retient tous leur souffles, devant eux, la baignoire étais un bain de sang, une bouteille de Pilule étais renversé par terre.

'' Sabine, a tu mis de la peinture dans la baignoire ? '' Questionne Hera.

'' Bah... Non '' Dit Sabine.

Hera se dirige vers la baignoire pour la vidé mais arrivé devant celle-ci, elle étais terrifier et cria.

'' Qu'es qu'il y a Hera ? '' Demande avec inquiétude et se dirige vers Hera pour voir se qu'elle la fait hurlé. Il regarde dans la baignoire.

'' EZRA ! NON ! '' Son Padawan étais couché dans l'eau sans vie, très pale, avec un rasoir a coté de lui et avais des coups le long de ses bras. Kanan sauta vite dans la baignoire et passa sa main sous la tête et au dos de son Padawan, releva sa tête or de l'eau.

Sabine, Hera, Zeb et Sabine étais dans le choque, Kanan s'agenouillé dans l'eau et pose sa tête sur la poitrine du garçon.

'' Il ne respire plus ! '' Kanan fait le RCP pour faire respirai son fils.

Sabine pleura sur Zeb qui étais également en larme, Hera étais partie cherché un masque respiratoire et autre chose, quand a Chopper il essayait de le réanimé avec l'électricité qui ne lui fera pas mal.

Hera reviens avec un défibrillateur et l'utilise sur Ezra.

'' Allez Ezra, reviens a nous, je ne veux pas te perdre '' Kanan étais en larme, perdre Ezra étais son pire cauchemar, il le considérait comme son propre fils, il l'aimait tellement.

Tout d'un coup les yeux d'Ezra s'ouvre et toussa l'eau qu'il avait accumulé. Il vomit également faisant vomir les pilules qu'il avait avalé. Quand il fini de vomir, Kanan le serra dans ces bras.

'' Oh merci la Force '' Remercia le Jedi.

Les autres étais rassuré, Sabine vu le mot qu'avait écrie l'adolescent et le mit dans ces poche. Kanan porta Ezra style de marié et l'emmène dans la salle d'urgence. Les autres le suivi.

 **POV Sabine**

Kanan et Hera avait fini de nettoyer les coupes d'Ezra et il pouvais sortir de la salle d'urgence, Zeb et Sabine étais dans la cabine du Padawan et du Lasat avec l'adolescent.

'' Tu nous avait fait peur petit '' Dit Zeb.

'' Je suis désolé '' Excuse l'enfant.

'' Pourquoi a tu fait sa ? '' Je lui demande pleine d'inquiétude.

'' J'ai...pensé que si je n'étais plus dans votre vie, vous irez mieux dans les mission et autre chose '' Avoue Ezra.

'' Ohh Ezra '' Je lui donne un câlin.

'' tu n'est pas un soucie pour nous, j'ai lus la lettre que tu a écrie, sache que tu est précieux pour notre équipage, c'est grâce a toi qu'on a sauvé les Wookie ''

'' Tu m'a sauvé la vie '' Dit Zeb.

'' Kanan a reprit son Sabre Laser et sa confiance '' J'explique.

'' Merci les gars '' Il nous remercie.

 **Des heure plus tard...**

 **POV Kanan**

'' Ezra avait fait explosé ces caisses car des Stormtroopers se caché dedans, il nous a sauvé mais je m'en veux encore, c'est de ma faute qu'il a essayé de se tuer, j'ai du l'écouté '' Dit-je a Faulcrum et a Hera.

'' Se n'étais pas de ta faute, tout le monde fait des erreurs, pour les prochaine mission je verré si elle ne sont pas un piège . Faulcrum terminait. '' Il raccroche.

'' Ou sont les enfant ? '' Demande Hera.

'' Je sais pas, allons voir '' Dit-je.

Hera et Moi nous avons cherché les Enfants dans tout le vaisseaux, on avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de coussins dans le Ghost, nous nous sommes dirigé vers la Cabine d'Ezra et de Zeb. En ouvrant la porte on avait vu une pile de coussins a terre et Sabine, Zeb et Ezra dormir dessus. Zeb dormait sur son dos, Ezra étais endormie au milieu d'eux, la tête sur Zeb quand a Sabine, elle dormait a coté du Garçon, elle donné la main a Ezra et sa tête étais sur Ezra.

'' On les a trouvé, ils sont trop mignon '' Hera prit une photo.

Hera partie dans le cockpit et moi je regardé mon petit garçon, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la tête. un sourire apparue sur son visage.

'' Dors bien mon petit bébé '' Je sortie de la cabine les laissant.

 **Fin...**

 **Voici la lettre que Ezra avait marqué :** _Pour l'équipage_

 _Si j'ai fait sa c'est parce que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, depuis que je suis_

 _dans l'équipe je ne fait que faire échoué les missions, comme celle d'aujourd'hui_

 _j'ai décrochais les bombes car j'avais sentie une perturbation dans la force, j'ai_

 _su que c'étais un piège donc je les est fais explosé. J'ai voulu vous le dire mais_

 _c 'est la que vous n'avais plus besoin d'un rat des rue, un orphelin, un raté._

 _Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé après avoir vécu dans la rue pendant 8 ans,_

 _De m'avoir offert tout l'amour, et d'avoir effacé mon sombre passé, j'étais content_

 _d'avoir été votre Spectre 6, que la force soit toujours avec vous._

 _... Adieux_ _~ Ezra_

 **Voila c 'est tous pour aujourd'hui la prochaine histoire sera posté dans... 1 semaine ou plus, je verrai bien. Si vous voulez avoir mes OC de ma toute première histoire je vous donne l'autorisation ainsi que pour l'idée de cette histoire vous pouvez le prendre bref, Bay.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous.**


End file.
